Le Seigneur des Caraïbes
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré films et post Price of freedom, Beckett cherche à se venger de l'affront de Jack et va chercher une femme du passé spoiler léger sur la novelisation pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre.


**Disclaimer: ****Disney & AC Crispin en grande partie**

**Bonjour à tous , voici une nouvelle petite histoire inspirée par Price of freedom, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**

**Le Seigneur des Caraïbes**

Esmeralda, Seigneur des Caraïbes, jeta un regard désespéré à l'homme petit et au regard d'acier qui lui faisait face.

« De quel droit faites-vous ça ? » Pesta-t-elle.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

« Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qui vous arrive Dona Esmeralda. Nous savons tous deux la nature exacte de vos activités dans nos eaux. Activités auxquelles je compte bien mettre un terme. »

Esmeralda fixa l'envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes et répondit d'un ton glacial, peu décidée à se laisser impressionner. Elle releva la tête et songea à son oncle, Don Rafael, dont elle avait pris la suite quelques années plus tôt. Elle se devait de lui faire honneur.

« Je suis Dona Esmeralda, mon navire, le Venganza est en règle. »

L'homme ricana méchamment.

« Allons ne perdons pas de temps à échanger des mensonges. Pirate. »

Esmeralda hoqueta légèrement devant l'affirmation et l'autre sourit.

« Connaissez-vous un pirate nommé Jack Sparrow ? »

Cette fois Esmeralda perdit un peu de son assurance mais s'efforça de masquer sa peur derrière l'insolence.

« Si ce Jack Sparrow est un pirate surement pas. Du reste, ce n'est pas le seul dont j'ignore le nom.

- Oui, je comprends, vous souhaitez connaitre le nom de l'homme qui va vous tuer. C'est de bonne guerre après tout. Susurra l'homme avant de poursuivre. Je me nomme Cutler Beckett. »

Esmeralda frémit. Non en raison de la menace mais parce qu'elle venait de reconnaitre le nom de l'homme pour lequel Jack travaillait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés.

« Ah je vois qu'il vous a parlé de moi, » triompha Beckett.

Esmeralda fixa l'homme qui ne la dépassait que d'une courte tête et joua l'innocence.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas… »

Le visage de Beckett se tordit dans un rictus mauvais et il referma sa main sur son bras.

« Dans ce cas, il semblerait qu'il me faille être plus clair Dona Esmeralda. »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de donner un sens à cette affirmation inquiétante, Esmeralda se sentit tirée en avant et elle se retrouva face à son navire dont les hommes de Beckett s'étaient rendus maîtres quelques heures plus tôt.

« Mr Mercer, coulez donc cette chose. » Ordonna Beckett sans la moindre émotion.

Esmeralda poussa un glapissement entre l'horreur et la détresse en l'entendant et elle gémit à la vue des canons qui crachaient le feu en direction de son bâtiment.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Vous croyez ? Pourtant cela est peu de choses au regard de ce dont votre amant m'a privé. » Répondit Beckett avec flegme.

Cette fois, Esmeralda sentit la peur, insidieuse et mauvaise conseillère remonter le long de son échine. Jack avait visiblement offensé le nain pétrit d'arrogance qui la retenait prisonnière et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter qu'il lui en fasse payer le prix.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été élevée dans un couvent, » poursuivit Beckett comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Décontenancée par son attitude, Esmeralda le fixa.

« Quel dommage que vous n'y soyez pas restée, on dit Jack fort épris de nonnes. »

Esmeralda fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait Jack depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que le pirate n'était pas le genre à s'attacher à une seule femme mais elle devait admettre que la nouvelle ne lui plaisait pas.

« La nouvelle conquête de ce cher Jack se nomme Angelica. Une espagnole comme vous. Précisa inutilement Beckett. Quoiqu'avec moins de classe. Après tout, nul ne peut ignorer votre noble ascendance, quel dommage que vous soyez fourvoyée. »

Esmeralda frémit et songea aux années qu'elle avait passées au couvent puis à sa rencontre avec Jack. Ils étaient si jeunes alors… Plus de cinq ans avaient passé depuis mais elle se souvenait encore de l'émotion qui l'avait saisie face au jeune homme lors de leur première rencontre.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, désireuse de tenir son mensonge jusqu'au bout.

L'expression aimable de Beckett disparut et il posa un regard dur sur elle.

« Bien sûr que si vous le savez. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas éliminé le Capitaine Christophe de Rapière en votre nom ? »

Cette fois, Esmeralda blêmit. L'homme en savait trop pour qu'elle puisse continuer à jouer les innocentes.

« De Rapiere était un pirate, cela devrait vous plaire. »

Beckett ricana.

« Tout comme votre trépas prochain. »

Esmeralda se décomposa et Beckett soupira.

« N'y voyez rien de personnel, mais je compte vous faire souffrir avant cela.

- A cause de Jack ? Demanda Esmeralda, consciente que rien n'arrêterait l'homme.

- Vous voyez, vous le connaissez finalement. » Susurra Beckett.

Esmeralda eut à peine le temps de réaliser son erreur que l'homme de main de Beckett l'entrainait vers la cale.

()()

Epuisée par les tortures et les mauvais traitements qu'elle subissait depuis des semaines, Esmeralda leva la tête et posa ses yeux tuméfiés sur la silhouette qui approchait et dont elle ne pouvait que discerner les contours.

« Dona Esmeralda. » Murmura une voix chaude où perçait la tristesse.

Esmeralda se força à ouvrir l'œil et reconnut Jack.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

Le pirate posa un regard anéanti sur le corps torturé de son premier amour et déglutit.

« Comment pouvais je te laisser… »

Esmeralda rassembla ses forces pour sourire.

« Toujours chevaleresque Jack…

- Esmeralda, » commença le pirate.

Un sourire amer se forma sur les lèvres fendues de la jeune femme.

« S'il te plait, ne mens pas, ne nous mens pas. Pas maintenant.

- Je ne mens pas, Esmeralda dès que je t'ai vue, je….

- Tu m'as aimée, le coupa à nouveau la jeune femme avec superbe. Mais ton véritable amour a toujours été ailleurs. C'était Ayisha. »

Jack ferma les yeux, le visage tendu.

« Amenirdis. Elle s'appelle Amenirdis. C'est la princesse de Zerzura. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Au contraire, » souffla Esmeralda.

Jack la fixa et un flot de souvenir l'envahit. Esmeralda, son premier amour, la femme qu'il avait adoré posséder, son cœur de pirate, sa force, son…

« Je vais mourir Jack. »

Le pirate revint au présent et la fixa.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises… »

Esmeralda baissa les yeux sur sa jambe gangrénée et siffla entre ses dents.

« Toi ne me mens pas. »

Jack baissa les yeux à son tour et Esmeralda poursuivit.

« Beckett m'a raconté, enfin ce qu'il a compris, j'ai déduit le reste.

- Esmeralda….

- Elle était. »

La jeune femme s'immobilisa avant de poursuivre.

« Ta princesse.

- Elle est partie à présent, murmura Jack.

- Tout comme je le serais bientôt. » Rétorqua Esmeralda.

Jack sursauta à cette idée et elle se traina jusqu'aux barreaux.

« Jack, je t'aimais, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi et je vais

- Non ! »

Jack s'immobilisa sous la rebuffade et Esmeralda se força à lui sourire.

« Non Jack, tu ne vas rien faire. Beckett t'a conduit dans un piège. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour me sortir d'ici, ses hommes s'empareront de toi, murmura-t-elle

- Je n'ai pas peur de Beckett, » pavoisa le pirate qui jeta malgré lui un regard alentour.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Esmeralda.

« Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que je ne sortirais pas vivante de ce cachot que tu m'en sortes ou pas alors prend ceci. »

Jack déglutit alors qu'elle lui tendait une pièce d'argent ternie par les années.

« Esmeralda, je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Te voilà Seigneur des Caraïbes Jack. Je sais que tu en feras bon usage.

- Esmeralda, » s'écria le pirate.

Percluse de douleur, Esmeralda lui sourit une dernière fois.

« Pars maintenant Jack. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te suivre mais entre nous c'est mieux ainsi. »

Les derniers mots d'Esméralda ne furent qu'un murmure et Jack gémit alors qu'elle s'éteignait.

« Dors bien Esmeralda, ma lady pirate, » souffla Jack, le cœur lourd.

La pièce serrée entre ses doigts, il traversa sans encombre le régiment de soldats venu assister à la mort d'Esmeralda et reprit le chemin qui menait au Black Pearl.

« Alors qui as tu vu? Demanda Angelica, sa dernière conquête en date.

- Personne…. Juste une personne du passé. » Souffla Jack, le cœur lourd en serrant inconsciemment la pièce qui faisait de lui le nouveau Seigneur des Caraïbes.

Angelica l'embrassa et Jack songea qu'avec Esmeralda c'était sa jeunesse qui venait de s'éteindre. Et sans doute aussi ses sentiments. Sa Lady Pirate était morte et il doutait de rencontrer un jour une femme qui lui arrive à la cheville.


End file.
